new guradian
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Yuki is dieing he brings the seconed death game agin and its in a diffrent world watch as Naruto is chosen can he win and handle three women who are nut jobs that crazy about him . this is a naru ino fu Tayuya and Shizune fic and yuki and Hinata in it yuri in it to so been warned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New death game

Deiclamer : I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto and furute diarys belongs to its owner they make the moula I don't

In a diminution a boy with long black hair was seating in a throne he had blue eyes he said "Hinata as the diaries has been sent yet?" a girl in a white Kimono came out of nowhere.

She had brown eyes brown long hair and tan skin and huge breast the Kimono reveled her stomach " I am looking now master Yuki" she said as she bowed in front of the guardian of time and space he could see she her cleave very well.

He began to cough "master you ok?!" Hinata asked as she ran to him "I am fine Hinata just find an anther Diminution "she then began looking "I found one master ".

Mean while in a huge Orb a girl with silver long hair tan skin and a number 1 on her for head she had a pink shirt on and baggy pants she looked like genie she then smirked as the illsouins went away.

"Finally the seal is weakening I can get out" she smirked and said as she hit the wall it broke she flew Yuki sensed it Hinata got in a fighting pose to protect her master.

Mur went by and said "see you suckers later!" as she jumped in the portal Hinata then stood down and hurried and prepared the diaries which were cell phones she then went thru the portal as well.

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes walking down the street on his way from school he had a tired look on his face from playing basket ball he entered a house it was medium sized.

Naruto saw a note saying his father and mother working late again at the office he was going up stairs when the door bell rang he answered it Hinata was at the door in brown delivery uniform and she said "delivery for Uzumaki Namikaze".

Naruto shook his head and took the box he noticed how busty she was and said "thanks" he opened it it was a cell phone and Hinata says with a smile "that's a special cell phone and oh don't break it you will die ".

She then left Naruto eyed the phone and looked at it as what she said came back to him "it's a very special phone "he went up to his room and did Home work.

In a house across from Konoha was a girl she had a sad look in her black eyes and boredom she heard a knock "come in" the door opened and Hinata came in as a maid.

"Here you go mistress Tayuya "she handed her a plate she took it opened a lid and a cell phone was on it she took it and cracked a smile and said "thanks I never had a gift before".

She took it and had a feeling the phone was different from a Normal one Hinata then left In Konoha asylum there was a girl in a padded room she had mint green hair tan skin.

Orange eyes she a stray jacket on she was talking to herself "ah Sir Ken how are you?" she asked no one that was their but he was in her head then a little poof of smoke came out of nowhere.

Came Hinata she said "I am here to give you a phone it's not normal "she placed beside her and proofed the girl stared at it but she was waiting on something.

A women in her early 30s were at her home getting ready for work she had black hair black eyes shoulder length hair she was getting her nose uniform when a knock was at the door.

She answered and saw Hinata she handed a phone then left Shizune thought it was odd she put in her pocket and then closed the door and got her hat and went to work.

The next day Naruto went to school he heard yelling and curses in the back of the room noticed a group their he walked up to them and said "what's going on here?"

One girl said "oh nothing blonde just picking on loner heare"said a girl with long hair it was black Naruto gabbed her long hair and pulled it she yelled in pain he then pushed her she hit the wall.

The group disbanded "you ok?" he asked the girl had long red untamed hair brown eyes and a black ball cap on backward with a yellow revealing shirt with sort sorts on she scoffed at him.

She then put her head down she began to blush her face got heated and red she said in a low tone " thanks shit for brains" Naruto heard her and said " want to be friends?".

After class they had lunch Tayuya had a feeling she could not shake she felt warm and tingly "is this love?" she thought as Naruto seat down with her "I am Naruto by the way".

She then came out of thought and said "mines Tayuya " they ate then school ended and Naruto walked home Tayuya followed him he went to the house he opened it .

He entreated Tayuya then wrote his address and house number down she went home and thought about Naruto to she loved him but she wanted to get to know him better to make sure.

Back at Konoha asylum Fu was laying on the floor with a busted lip and a black eye "hey retard its shock therapy time " said one of the nurses as he dragged Fu to a room".

"no dragon man I don't want to go the torture room!" Fu yelled as they took her to the room and tied her to the table put sponges on her head and a thing in her mouth and turned the lever down.

Fu's body began to have convulsions and she began to pee and have a as she yelled muffled yells she passed out a hour past and she woke up nude in a shower with Shizune beside her cleaning her up.

"don't worry Fu its over now " Fu got up an began cleaning herself as she took the rag and said "Shizune you the only friend I got and only nice person in this hell hole" she said with disgust in her voice.

She got done cleaning up and went back to her cell Shizune took her other workers sneakered one said " hey you two love birds get a room" both women ignored then Intel they got to Fu's cell.

"I know you hate the stray jacket but its to keep you safe" said Shizune as she put her stay jacket back on and locked the door Fu had a hurtful look on her face as what some of the workers said.

Her and Shizune not lesbians Shizune walked by one of the workers grabbed her breast she said "hey that's sexual harassment!" the man Ignored her she was doing her job.

When she stopped at the break room and over heard some of her co workers talk one said " Shizune useless she cant do anything right " then they all laughed this made Shizune hurt and mad.

When her sift was over she went home to get sleep she heard voices in her head one said "kill them like pigs the other said " screw Fu she's hot!" Shizune tossed and said "no! go way!".

Both voices died down she then drifted off to sleep back with Yuki and Hinata "good Hinata you did a excellent job of delivering the diaries" Hinata bowed and replied "thanks master Yuki I cant wait to serve you successor".

Hinata was very loyal to Yuki since he chose her when he became guardian he took some of Deus Ex Machina power along with most of Muru's and bestowed them apon Hinata's soul.

It in return gave her flesh and blood she was very grateful to Yuki for giving her a second chance at living sort of Yuki then smiled the game shall begin shoon my sweet" as he got up went to Hinata and kissed her lips with passion.

She kissed back she loved Yuki and he loved her he kissed back "Hinata you hot " said Yuki she blushed Yuki thought back on how lonely and depressed he was .

Flash back Yuki was seating on the ground with lifeless eyes and sad look on his face Intel he heard a familiar voices he then saw his friends souls talking he saw Hinata she was still gorgeous as ever .

He then took her hand and trarnford power to her she became solid and she hugged him she cried at the second chance she got for being his assent they got to know each other and admided they had crush's on each other.

Back with Naruto he had a application for Konoha asylum he filled it out and went to the Asylum he went to the head honcho's office he knocked "enter " said a bubble /sexy voice.

he entered and saw a blonde haired girl with long hair pony tail to her back she had a hot body on her fit she had fair skin she was wearing a sports bra with paints on she then said "sit down pleas hot stuff".

Naruto knew she was flirting with him she then put on her doctors jacket and covered her body she then said " you hear to be a intrun?" Naruto shook his head yes.

She took the application and said "my Name is Doctor Ino Yamanka I run this place oh I am 18 as well" she gave a seductive smirk Naruto was wide eyed and said" I am the same age".

"you hired hotty" he then left and went home and touht of the doctor and Tatuya on how hot their were he then went home.

Authors note: I hope you enjory this fist chap of the next guardian pleass read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Lovers

Warning lemon

Naruto got up got a shower went to school he went to the lunch room at the entice was Tayuya waiting for him "Moring shit head "she said with a smile on her lips.

Both went to get breakfast they had pancakes Tayuya had a happy look on her face she hugged him and said "you my friend " Naruto looked scared from what he heard from rumors about her.

She then let go Naruto thought "that was gentle" she then began eating Naruto began to eat both eat quietly then Tayuya said "hey lets hang and get to know each other?"

Naruto said "ok but it as to be on a week end I got work" they ate after school Naruto went to his house got clean eat dinner and left to the Konoha asylum their Fu was in the corner reading a fantasy book.

A nurse came up and said "hey Dum what you reading?" Fu put the book down and said a book about a king who as to kill a dragon" he then grabbed the book and ripped it.

He then kicked her between the legs "ahhh!" Fu yelled in pain the man then said "I see it still hurts for you females even if you don't got testacies "he then laughed.

Shizune saw this and intervened she helped Fu up and took her to the doctor office the doctor had sort pink hair jade green eyes a medium bust with a doctors jacket o n.

Shizune laied Fu on the table while the doctor used a puppet to distract Fu she checked in-between her legs and said "she's fine "Shizune then said "thanks Sakura" she took Fu to her room.

She placed Fu on her bed she sleep meanwhile in the realm that Yuki lived in Hinata asked "master is it time?" Yuki then answered "yes its coming Hinata" he then kissed her lips she kissed back.

Back with Naruto he clocked in at Dinner time Shizune was working over time because she had to show Naruto around "hello My name is Shizune Kato " Naruto then shook her hand.

She said "you got to take the peasants with care and treat them as humans" she said as she gathered their dinner she handed them out they stopped at Fu's cell Naruto saw a girl around his age.

"may I enter and talk to her?" he asked Shizune unlocked her cell Naruto entered Fu got scared she went to the corner of her bed and balled up and said "stay way !" Naruto then said "here you dinner I won't harm you".

Fu smiled and unballed herself at the tenderness and warmness in his voice she took the food and ate Shizune decide to keep him in there and return later for him since no one visited Fu in years.

She locked the door behind her to deliver rest of the food "so you came here to save the princess?" Fu asked as she pointed to herself Naruto looked at her remembering she had Fantasy prone personality.

Fu then said "you the only vister I had since I first came here long time ago my mom dad and sister visited but they only came once "she began to cry Naruto held her and said" its fine I be you friend".

A hour past and Shizune came back Fu was a sleep in her bed Naruto cuddling her he then saw Shizune and slowly got up and left her cell he then ate dinner and went to clock out.

He then went to his house he dint know his red haired friend was following him no one takes my Naru from me" she said back with Yuki and Hinata he said ""its time summon them".

Naruto was in bed he then woke up in a blue sky with other people a boy with black hair and purple eyes he then said "my name is Yuki and I am the guardian of time and space and I am dying so this game been put in place".

Then Hinata said as she was passing out drinks " to replace my master " they all drank their tea and Yuki said "dismissed " everyone identities were secret and every one left but four.

Tayuya Shizune and Fu began walking to Naruto and said "I am here Naruto "in unison then Shizune pulled a needle out while Tayuya took a pocket knife out and Fu took a shank out.

All three girls charged Naruto yelled "stop!" the three froze went to Naruto and hugged him and showed them their diaries Naruto then said "lets make a alliance" the three women shook their heads yes and they vanished back to their own places the next day Naruto got up for school Tayuya waing outside his home.

"Moring shit head "she said with joy in her voice Naruto then said "hey Tayuya "as they walked to school their they were getting ready for school they went studied.

Then Naruto went to work their he saw Shizune seating by Fu both had down looked faces "what's wrong? " he asked both saw him and said "nothing Naruto ".

Naruto dint say a word he knew something wrong with the two he could tell they were lieing he made his rounds.

Tayuya was looking thru the window at Naruto she was jealous of Shizune she had a bigger bust and because of Fu cheery and child like personality then Mur Mur came out of a tree.

She saw Tayuya and smiled evilly and floated down to Tayuya ear and said "they will take him from you kill them kill them "Tayuya turned around and said "who the hell are you?".

She then touched Tayuya head she put a small orb over her and Tayuya Tayuya yelled in pain "ahhh!" Murmur smirked and said "when I give you the word or say bully you kill them".

Tayuya eyes went lifeless and said "ok mistress" the dome went down then Murmur saw Shizune walking down the street and she said "follow her and kill her".

Tayuya followed Shizune to her home Shizune stopped and said "who's there?" Tayuya hide behind a tree she sweated. Shizune keep walking while talking to herself she then entered her home Tayuya followed and went in.

Tayuya then felt an air leaving her lungs and tightness around her neck "looks like we got hotty" Tayuya gaped for air as her vision double she then blacked out she woke up five minutes later.

t**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version at ao3 and deavanart sorry  
><strong>

then Murmur came out of the ceeling and then grabed Kosho head and eased this moment and memeory she then teleported Taytuya to her home. Authrors note I hope you like this chap read and review


End file.
